The Krusty Krabs in Clamburg
by tornado90176
Summary: Vendetta and Clamburg attacks Bikini Bottom for it's clams. But, why is Mr. Krabs asked to come to Clamburg with the secret formula? There must be something else behind it.
1. Mr Krabs and the Clamburg attack

This is my first story. I hope you like it

* * *

( Mr. Krabs is asleep in his hammock in the morning)

Pearl: "Daddy, wake uuuup, pleease!

Mr. Krabs: "Huh?"

Pearl:" Daddy, I'm borrowing the boat! Bye, have a nice day!"

Pearl skips out of the room happily.

Mr. Krabs: "Wait, becareful with it! It costed me $1164.789!"

Pearl is already gone.

Mr. Krabs: Okay, and tell your little friends that they can get free Dish water at the Krusty Krabs! But no refills! Hello? Pearl?

Mr. Krabs got out of bed, brushed his teeth, Counted his money (Mr. Krabs Daily Routine), and went downstairs for Breakfast.

He turned on the TV and sat down to eat his cereal. The TV was reporting strange things.

"In the Northwestern region of Bikini Bottom, A few Dozen Unlucky Clams were caught and brought to the shore, away from there natural habitats. Who would do

such things? The answer is this!"

The TV Showed a picture of a green land girl. She was moss green colored from head to toe.

"She is the one who forced the people of her city to catch Clams!"

Mr. Krabs: "How Strange. She is green from head to toe, and she has black lines for skin, eyes, and clothes! Ah well, no need to worry about this, time to go to work."

He got out of his house and starts walking to the Krusty Krabs.

Mr. Krabs: "Another fantastic day to make more MONEY!"

He laughs (Akikikikikikiki!)

* * *

(At the Krusty Krabs)

Mr. Krabs walks into the Resturant

Spongebob:Hi Mr. Krabs!

Mr. Krabs: Hi money-maker! Are you gonna make more money today? Akikikikikikiki! Get to it, boy!

Spongebob: Yes sir, Mr. Krabs!

Mr. Krabs: Hi Cashie! Cashie?

Cashie was no where to be seen.

(Mr. Krabs calls his cash register Cashie)

Mr. Krabs: Squidward, have you seen Cashie?

Squidward: Yeah, yeah, just the usual, a bunch of land people took it. so,-Wait a minute!

Mr. Krabs: "SQUIDWARDDDDDDDDD!"

Squidward: Um, uha, yeah.

Squidward laughs nervously and backs away.

Mr. Krabs starts crying (She was so young! She was my best friend!)

At the same time Spongebob screamed when the roof in the kitchen collapsed.

Mr. Krabs, Squidward, and Spongebob ran out of the resturant screaming as the whole Krusty Krabs collapsed and caught on fire.

Mr. Krabs and Spongebob: The Krusty Krabs!

Squidward was paralyzed in one spot as he sees the Submarines attacking Bikini Bottom with lasers.

The whole city was in a terrifying state. Except for Patrick, who was doing nothing again.

Spongebob: "Quick, go and hide under Patrck's rock!"

The three sprinted to Patrck's rock.

Spongebob: "eeeeeeeeeee(the sound he's making as he tries to open the rock)! eeeeeeeeee! Open up, rock! C'mon Spongebob, be a man! eeeee!"

Squidward: "His house isn't exactly made of fluffy dolls, spongebob! Step aside please!"

Mr. Krabs and Squidward opens up the rock. they jumped inside and the rock closed.

Spongebob: "Patrick, wake up, please!"

Patrick: "uuuuhhhhhhh...huh? Oh, sorry. What is it now! I'm trying to sleep."

Spongebob: "The land people are attacking the city!"

Patrick: "What! Let's show them a piece of our minds!"

Spongebob: "Yes, I agree. But, we can't go outside now, it's too dangerous!"

The four sea creatures open up the rock by just a millimeter.

Submarine robot voice: "Hahaha! we have already destroyed half of your city! Surrender and you will not be harmed!"

Sandy: No you don't!

Sandy pulled out all her High-Tech guns and started shooting the submarines

Submarine Robot Voice: Okay, you little fshes win now, but we'll definitely come back!"

The Submarines retreated back to the surface.

Bikini Bottom: Yeah! Sandy! Sandy! Sandy! Sandy!

The four went outside of the rock and two of them saw their houses destroyed.

Squidward: "My house!"

Spongebob: "Gary, are you okay? Where are you?

Mr. Krabs: We'll worry about those later! Let's go check on my house and my money!

* * *

(At Mr. Krabs house)

Mr. Krabs: "Money, are you ok? Oh, there you are! I'm glad you're safe!

Spongebob: ", that's your mattress."

Mr. Krabs: "Exactly!"

Patrck notices a note lying on table

Patrick: A note!

Everybody else: Read it!

Patrick: wey havy c-c-ca

Squidward: "No, Patrick! This is not the time for you to think! Give it to me!"

Squidward: "Here's what it says: From the Vendetta in Clamburg (The land city that attacked you), we have Cashie and Gary, come with Contract saying Bikini Bottom belongs to Clamburg, also bring KK Krabby Patty Secret Formula.

Spongebob: "Gary!"

Mr. Krabs: "We will go right now at this moment!"

Spongebob: "Yes sir!"

Patrick: Oh! Oh! I wanna go to!

Mr. Krabs: Squidward?

Squidward: "No."

Mr. Krabs: "Go if you wanna keep your job."

Squidward: "In case you haven't noticed, I don't care about my job."

Spongebob: "Hey, what's on the other side of the paper"

Squidward flips the paper

The other side: Oh, yeah, we also have Squidward's most prized possesion: His Clarinet!

Squid:Okay, I'm definitely going.

Spongebob and Patrick: Yeah!

Mr. Krabs: Okay, don't forgot to bring the Secret Formula and the contract. When they have the contract, we can simply violate it, who cares. But, as for the Secret Formula...we'll figure something out.

* * *

Did you like the first chapter? PLEASE REVIEW. Second chapter coming soon


	2. In Clamburg

(Sandy loading up the super submarine)

Patrick: We're going to Clamburg!

Squidward: Yeah, whatever. I'm just gonna get my clarinet and go.

Spongebob: Thanks for letting us borrow your super land, water, and air submarine, Sandy.

Sandy: No problem, Spongebob. But, you guys will have to bring me along to Clamburg.

Patrick: Yeah! more people!

Mr. Krabs: Wait a minute, there'll cost more money for the fuel!

Patrick: Sandy can't come?

Spongebob: Don't worry, Mr. Krabs. You can take it out of my paycheck.

Mr. Krabs: Are you sure spongebob? You won't get paid in another decade.

Spongebob: Actually, nah, I -

Mr. Krabs: Yes,yes. You are sure. Now, what were we talking about?

Patrick: If Sandy could go to Clamburg with us.

Mr. Krabs: Fine, she can.

Patrick: Hmmmmm, how to start this thing.

Squidward: Patrick, do not press any buttons!

Sandy: You start it here.

Sandy presses the engine starting button.

Spongebob and Patrick : Wheeeeeee! Nahahahahahaha/hahahahahahaha!

Mr. Krabs started singing: Money here we come! If I could talk to money!

Squidward covers his ears.

Squidward: Sandy, how long is this ride?

Sandy: About 7 hours.

Squidwards: ahhhhhhhhh! I'm stuck with two morons and a singing crab!

* * *

(6 hours and 50 minutes have passed since the ride)

(Squidward is asleep, Sandy is looking out the window bored, Spongebob is in the closet looking for something, Patrick is in his "Do Nothing State" again, and is counting his money)

: Akikikikikikiki! I made me 27 cents on this submarine!

Squidward: Keep it down, everybody!

Ping!

As spongebob walks back from the closet he walked into something metal.

Spongebob: Ow!

Spongebob: Mr. Krabs, what is this? Wait, isn't this the grill?

Mr. Krabs: Aiharharharharhar! It's the Krusty Krabs!

Spongebob: The Krusty Krabs?

Mr. Krabs: Yes! I just thought, when we got to recue Cashie, we can make more money! Akikikikikikiki!

Mr. Krabs: Now, get to work, lad!

Spongebob: Aye, Mr. Krabs!

Sandy: We are almost there!

Squidward: It's about time already!

Mr. Krabs: Money, I'm coming to rescue you!

Sandy: We're in Clamburg!

Spongebob: Yeah!

Patrick: Now, how to stop this thing hmmmm...

Sandy: You press stop.

Sandy points to the stop button

Patrick: That's stoop. Even and idiot like me knows! Let's see, stoop, staaertt-, selfdestruct, close enough!

Everyone else: Patrick, noooooo!

Too late

BOOM!

Patrick: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Everyone else: Patrick, look what you have done!

Patrick: No, no need to thank me.

Everyoe else becames really ticked off.

Sandy: Ok, ok, Patrick's not our biggest problem right now. We need to rescue Gary and Cashie!

Squidward: And my clarinet.

Sandy: Yes.

Everyone looks around at Clamburg. It was dark and scary.

Spongebob: whooa!

A bat fiend swept over there head and they all ducked.

Squidward: Ahh!

Mr. Krabs: Mr. Fiendish Thing, would you like a world famous Krabby Patty?

The fiend growled at Mr. Krabs, Mr. Krabs stepped back, and the fiend flew away.

Sandy: Okay, where are we supposed to go?

Mr. Krabs: To the moss green girl! Anyone see a moss green colored girl?

Patrick points to something

Patrick: There she is. Yeah, I'm the first one to find her! I win!

Sandy: Patrick, that's a statue!

Spongebob: That's a huge statue!

Mr. Krabs: We're looking for the real one here!

Sandy: Okay, we need help finding our way around.

They see a green-bluish girl, she seems really nervous.

Spongebob: Hi, there! We are looking for a moss green color girl. You know where to find her?

Marion: You-you, need to watch out for her!

Mr. Krabs: Don't worry, nothing hurts old armor ab Krabs!

They hear a sound of a bear growling and the girl ran away.

A blue colored girl came to them, she seemed very happy even in this horrible town.

Charlotte: Hi, there. I'm Charlotte! Are you new in this town?

Mr. Krabs: Um, actually, we're not moving here. We're here to look for a moss green color girl.

Spongebob: Um, sorry to interrupt, but there is a bear!

Everyone from Bikini Bottom: Ahhhhhhh!

Charlotte: Oh, no need to worry! This is Grudge, he's friendly! His not a bear, just a really, really, really large hamster!

Mr. Krabs: Uh, okay. So, about that girl.

Charlotte: I think you are talking about Vendetta! She 's friendly and she'e my best friend!

Sandy: Okay, in that case it should be easy. Can you lead us to her?

Charlotte: Sure, let's go!


	3. The dark house

Charlotte led the Krusty Krabs people into a field with dark green everywhere. The place looked evil. But, it was nothing to

be scared of. Charlotte looked happy in this dark place. She skipped among Everybody. Soon, Everyone realized that she

was a very happy person. But, she was a bit stupid.

Spongebob, suprisingly, isn't the same happy sponge as he usually is. He was worried about Gary. Gary might eat couches

again if he doesn't feed him on time.

Patrick and Sandy glided along a few feet behind the others. They were thinking about nothing, just walking along as though

they had nothing else to do. Sandy is doing that because she is bored and tired from their journey, so she was a bit paralyzed.

Patrick is doing it just because he is what he is, usually not thinking, or Squidward would complain about the smell again.

Speaking of Squidward, he was also very anxious, just like Spongebob. So was Mr. Krabs. But, they weren't the same anxious,

Spongebob was speechless and they were expressing their anxiety. Squidward yelled at everybody and have had a clarinet panic

attack. Mr. Krabs took his eyeballs out of their sockets and used them as a jump rope.

Charlotte: We're here!

They arrived at a creepy looking dark green colored house with fences with spicky ends and a wall surrounding a moat.

Spongebob, Sandy, and Patrick Shivered while Mr. Krabs showed no sign of him being scared.

Mr. Krabs :Yer can't be scared of this place, can ya?

Squidward, on the other hand, was looking at it half suprised and happy.

Squidward: This is such a fancy house! It sure looks old and Dirty but it is like that because

it's a fancy mansion inspired by Fancyson Flonci, fancy fish! Must be on house fancy!

Charlotte: Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about. Vendetta's house is dark but it is shiny because Vendtta, the nicest

person in the world, lives in it!

Mr. Krabs: Shiny? Fancy? I hear money words! Akikikikikikiki! Let's go!

charged at the fence, broke through it, and ended up in a front yard with fiends in it.

Mr. Krab: Ah! Fiends!

Charlotte: Don't worry, they are super friendly!

The fiend growled at them and went away

Mrs. Krabs: Okay, let's go on!

Mr. Krabs and Squidward lead in the front confidently, Charlotte was right behind Mr. Krabs, happy that new people will meet

her "best friend". Everyone else stood 10 ft. back, staring at and worrying about the two fiends on Vendtta's porch, guarding

beside the dark house's door.

When they reached the front door, the fiends growled at them. These fiends was 10 yards taller and wider than the fiends they've

met.

Mr. Krabs: Davy Jones's Locker!

Mr. Krabs and Squidward lost their courage and ran and hid behind Spongebob, Patrick, and Sandy.

Charlotte approached the fiends with no signs of being scared at all.

Charlotte: Hi friends, would you like a cookie!

The fiends went inside the house, everyone else followed in with hesitation, except for Charlotte, who went in happily.

Charlotte: We're here!

Squidward: Where's my clarinet!

: Cashie! Where are you!

A snail's sound: Meow!

Spongebob: Gary! Where are you!

A girl's voice from somewhere: Shut Up! I'm taking a nap!

They group went silent and went upstairs with regret as they reached the top.

Sandy: Spooky.

An ice cream cone was thrown at Charlotte.

Charlotte: Thanks, Vendetta!

They group went on. Suddenly, a net swooped them off the ground, and they went trapped.

A green colored girl: Hahahahaha! Finally!


End file.
